Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The grump S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed LyingPinkie S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie drunk S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Madame Pinkie Pie "a really cool" S2E20.png|It's About Time Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie looking around 2 S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Flugel Blare S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Magic Duel Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Spike at Your Service Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Mane Six enter the Crystal Empire EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Pinkie Pie "you also wanna curl up" EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Twilight and Pinkie "we've all been there" EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Fluttershy "who was that?" EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Celestia crosses in front of the Mane Six EG.png Celestia leads the Mane Six to the mirror chamber EG.png Pinkie Pie touches the mirror EG.png|''Sparkly! Luna pulls Pinkie's hoof off the mirror EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Ponies shocked by Luna's explanation EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike speeds off after Twilight EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie hugging Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight "I wanna tell you all everything" EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie hopping next to Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie circling around Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie guessing the truth EG.png Pony Pinkie guesses the truth EG.png Pinkie Pie "asked you to dance at that dance" EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png|Deja vu for Twilight here Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Pinkie Pie "I can totally play the organ" S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png|Daring Don't Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png|Power Ponies Pinkie Pie happy S4E07.png|Bats! Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie "hey cousin!" S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "'pain'?" S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie singing on top of balcony S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Pinkie Pie squeeing S4E18.png|Maud Pie Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Pinkie Pie "Unh!" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie the auctioneer S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Equestria Games Pinkie Pie jumps in S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie blows a balloon while Rarity looks curiously EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, AJ and Rarity look up in curiosity EG2.png Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight "a message to Princess Celestia" EG2.png Twilight "from my friends at Canterlot High" EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png Pinkie Pie "not the sirens!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png Fluttershy "I don't think I like this story" EG2.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ listen to Twilight's story EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Pinkie Pie butts in "first of all" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "why wasn't I told about it?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "if the connection is totally cut off" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Twilight EG2.png Twilight Sparkle epiphany gasp EG2.png Twilight gallops off-screen EG2.png Pinkie Pie "I get that a lot" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pulls Rainbow Dash in close EG2.png Twilight trots past Pinkie and Rainbow EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie "make the portal open up" EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book again EG2.png Pinkie cartwheels past the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the mirror again EG2.png Pinkie Pie points to the book yet again EG2.png Pinkie presses her nose against the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie points out the book a fifth time EG2.png Pinkie Pie lounges in front of the mirror EG2.png Pinkie Pie lying in front of the mirror EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Pinkie Pie still hugging Twilight EG2.png Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season five :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie "I don't like it one bit!" S5E01.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Pinkie complimenting the book she's reading S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie Pie's seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Pinkie Pie joins in the crying S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie faces the fourth wall "except it does!" S5E8.png|The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Twilight surrounded by her friends S5E9.png|Slice of Life Pinkie "And so my quest begins" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pinkie being sly and Spike walking off S5E12.png|Amending Fences Pinkie surrounded by dream cakes S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie pops out outside the window S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie Pie about to explode S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie Pie makes it rain confetti S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Pinkie produces candy bags for her friends S5E21.png|Scare Master Pinkie Pie licking her lips S5E22.png|What About Discord? Pinkie says Countess Coloratura's name out loud in excitement S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Pinkie Pie "silence, changeling!" S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Pinkie "Or on us!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Pinkie "from turning into a giant wasteland" S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie Pie "time to open your present" S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie introduces Starlight to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png|No Second Prances Pinkie "they didn't call you Rainbow Trash" S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Spirit of HW Presents "and the reason is" S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Pinkie Pie "there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs!" S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Pinkie shoving photos in Rainbow's face S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie singing "trust your heart" S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie looking extremely ill S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Pinkie Pie "I brought yeti food!" S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Pinkie Pie nervously balanced on a softball S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby looking at Pinkie Pie and Gilda S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Pinkie follows the cookbook as ordered S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Pinkie Pie derp-eyed and holding a stick S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Pinkie Pie "getting an invitation to a party" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Pinkie finishes decorating the dining hall S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Pinkie Pie cheering at the fourth wall S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Pinkie Pie "I am pretty awesome" S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Pinkie grinning at Starlight and Maud S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Pinkie Pie "I know somepony, too!" S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Pinkie Pie does a power slide with acoustic guitar S7E9.png|Honest Apple Princess Celestia observes Pinkie Pie's dream S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Pinkie Pie wearing an ambassadorship ribbon S7E11.png|Not Asking for Trouble Pinkie Pie "overthinking things" S7E12.png|Discordant Harmony Pinkie Pie in a therapist's office S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Pinkie Pie looks inside A. K.'s window again S7E18.png|Daring Done? Pinkie Pie notices soap bubbles generating S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|A Health of Information Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png|Secrets and Pies Somnambula's blindfold glows in Pinkie's mouth S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Pinkie Pie "the sparkly crystal things" S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Pinkie Pie singing We Got This Together MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Season eight Pinkie holding a paint bucket and brush S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Pinkie Pie hugging Prince Rutherford's hair S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Pinkie Pie losing her mind S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Pinkie pushing Smoky's family together S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Pinkie Pie getting very dizzy S8E5.png|Grannies Gone Wild Pinkie Pie "Big Bertha!" S8E7.png|Horse Play Pinkie Pie doing the math S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Pinkie Pie "it is really interesting" S8E11.png|Molt Down Pinkie Pie sees Yona falling toward her S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Fake Pinkie sitting by a Everfree forest swamp S8E13.png|The Mean 6 Pinkie Pie "I say we take 'em with us!" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Pinkie Pie awkwardly sits on stage S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Pinkie holding Xtreme Chocolate cupcakes S8E20.png|The Washouts Pinkie Pie "I tried that already" S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Pinkie Pie appears in Sludge's story S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Pinkie rubs fly repellent on her face S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Pinkie Pie loudly crashing cymbals S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Pinkie Pie sees something glowing MLPBGE.png|My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Pinkie curious about Triple Pony Dare contest BGES1.png|Triple Pony Dare Ya Pinkie sitting cutely under the tree BGES2.png|The Great Escape Room Animated shorts Ail-icorn Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie makes a dramatic entrance MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie reaching behind her MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie presents Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie holding Zecora's potion MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "this potion will cure Twilight!" MLPS2.png Zecora's cure floats off Pinkie's hoof MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie notices her hoof is empty MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof returns to normal MLPS2.png Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Starlight the Hypnotist Pinkie Pie bursts into Starlight's office MLPS4.png Twilight receives Pinkie's hypnotic suggestion MLPS4.png Twilight, Starlight, and Pinkie flying kites MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle committing kite torture MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle taunting her kite MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle "got clouds in your eyes" MLPS4.png Twilight Sparkle laughing maniacally MLPS4.png Pinkie looking happy; Starlight concerned MLPS4.png Pinkie Pie "really likes her new kite" MLPS4.png Pinkie "why does she keep yelling at it" MLPS4.png Pinkie confused; Starlight very worried MLPS4.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "the coolest attraction" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "in all of" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie hyping up the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie laughing at her own play on words MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie observing heat-struck ponies MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie addresses Neon Lights and Daisy MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie lowers her sunglasses MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie appears before Sea Swirl MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "snow sandwich in Yakyakistan" MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie teasing what's behind the curtain MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I'm glad you asked" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I've got the 'scoop'!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie holding giant ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "presenting" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "the one, the only" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie spinning her ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "Ice Cream Museum!" MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie talks about the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie "learn about the history of ice cream" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie fantasizing about ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "flavor you favor!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "revere the rocky road!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "commend the cookie dough!" MLPS5.png Minty in Sundae, Sundae, Sundae MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "marvel at the mint chip!" MLPS5.png Pinkie "dip in the rainbow sprinkle pool!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "it's so beautiful!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "be delicious!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's right, Mrs. Cake!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie reaching behind her MLPS5.png Pinkie tossing spoons into the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie tosses spoons at audience's right side MLPS5.png Pinkie tosses spoons at audience's left side MLPS5.png Pinkie tosses even more spoons at the crowd MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "what could top that, you ask?" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie listening to the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie squints eyes at the audience MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie urging the audience "go on" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing jimmies at the crowd MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing gummies at the crowd MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing crumbles at the crowd MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing more crumbles MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's just the first row!" MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake "why don't we go inside" MLPS5.png Pinkie's eyes widen with excitement MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie appears behind Cranky Doodle MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie asks about Cranky's favorite flavor MLPS5.png Cranky Doodle Donkey answers "vanilla" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "well, you're in luck!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie presses her face to Cranky's face MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shoving Cranky Doodle over MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie slides onto the museum stage MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "chill out with me" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie about to open the curtain MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie opens the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie presents the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie distressed that everything is melted MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie dips her hoof in ice cream soup MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie licking ice cream off her hoof MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie enjoying melted ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie thinks melted ice cream is still tasty MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie diving into ice cream soup MLPS5.png Pinkie makes a splash in melted ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "my new favorite flavor!" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Merchandise Pinkie Pie FIM gift 300 L hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM characters! Pinkie Pie playful pony.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Pinkie Pie size comparison Fashion Style Playful Ponies Ponyville.jpg Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg G4 Pinkie Pie and Sweetie Belle's Sweets Boutique playset.jpg Guardians of Harmony Pinkie Pie figure and party cannon.jpg Guardians of Harmony Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie 2-pack packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack.jpg Wonderbolts Fashion Style 6-pack packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Swimming Seapony electronic figure.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie Swimming Seapony packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Shining Friends Pinkie Pie figure.jpg MLP The Movie Shining Friends Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Pinkie Pie figure.jpg MLP The Movie Land & Sea Fashion Styles Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Pinkie Pie McDonalds toy.jpg Funko Pinkie Pie in box.png Funko Pinkie Pie.png Funko Pinkie Pie translucent.png|EXTREMELY RARE Playskool Walking Pinkie Pie.jpg 4th Dimension Entertainment Pinkie plushie.png|Cute! Pinkiepie animated storyteller.jpg|Interactive plush with mini storybooks Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie "Spirit" poster from ComicCon 2012.png Season 1 UK DVD.png|Season 1 DVD Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png|Finally complete! MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Pinkie Pie mobile wallpaper.jpg Miscellaneous Sketches Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Games Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png|Pinkie Pie's gala dress Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png|Pinkie's wearing so many instruments at the same time (tuba, accordion, banjo, harmonica, tambourine and cymbals) Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 5.png|Pinkie's chicken costume Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 6.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 7.png|Pinkie's bridesmaid dress Pinkie Pie Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. CastleCreator PinkiePie.png|Western show dress DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Pinkie Pie with DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game. AiP Apple Acres.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Pinkie game.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Overscheduled.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house 2.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Messy house.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Hungry.png|Adventures in Ponyville AiP Feed Pinkie.png|Adventures in Ponyville Other Pinkie Pie high resolution from HubWorld.png pinkie Pie color page Halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Pinkie Pie bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hub Network.jpg|Exclusive Pinkie Pie wallpaper from Hubworld. Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Funko Pinkie Pie.jpg Pinkie Pie by mantiburi.png|What happened to her cutie mark? Pinkie Pie pirate sidecick S4E9.png|Pinkie Pie is really cute :3 Season 5 Promo MLP.png Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Pinkie Pie profile image on Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg|In the swan boat MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg|The whole cast of all seasons Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie Pie "nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!" S2E14.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|Season 3 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie faces the fourth wall "except it does!" S5E8.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie Pie about to explode S5E19.png|Season 5 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie shouting "a party!" S6E1.png|Season 6 Episodes 1-13 Pinkie follows the cookbook as ordered S6E21.png|Season 6 Episodes 14-26 Pinkie Pie cheering at the fourth wall S7E2.png|Season 7 Pinkie Pie singing We Got This Together MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Pinkie Pie appears in Sludge's story S8E24.png|Season 8 Pinkie Pie sees something glowing MLPBGE.png|''Best Gift Ever'' Comic issue 1 cover C.png|IDW comics